Electronic tags attached to articles have a wide variety of uses, including tracking, inventory control and security. These electronic tags can also provide electronically readable information pertaining to the articles.
These tags or markers may include radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags. EAS tags may be used with an alarm system to provide theft deterrence by monitoring the location of the tags and any unauthorized movement of the article containing the EAS tag from a predetermined area. The tags can be enclosed in or attached to a variety of different devices, such as holders or housings, which accommodate the electronic tag and are used to attach the tags to articles. The tags are secured to the article so that they remain with the article until after the time of purchase.
With respect to some articles, such as bottles containing beverages or other liquids, various housings have been developed to secure the tag to different locations on the bottle. A convenient but troublesome location for application of the tags is the outside surface on the necks of bottles. While this is a desirous location to apply the tag, it is difficult to retain the tag thereon, as the tag housing can normally be removed by sliding the housing up over the extending neck.
It is therefore desirable to provide a tag housing which may be secured to the outside surface of a bottle neck and can not be readily removed therefrom.